


painting.

by minholuvr11



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Denial, Fluff, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Seungmin is a artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholuvr11/pseuds/minholuvr11
Summary: Seungmin is in denial.





	painting.

**Author's Note:**

> i broke my heart with this fic I swear ever since infinity war and endgame my emotions are just owouwut-t avengers oPpA come back!

Seungmin is in the middle of painting as he usually does he is a artist he draws whatever he deems beautiful his fiancé Hyunjin was nothing short of that the word beautiful couldn't even describe Hwang Hyunjin soon to be Kim maybe even he'll be Hwang Seungmin to be fair it has quite a ring to it he thinks suddenly chan comes in he sees seungmins painting "you need to let go" chan says with a straight face Seungmin doesn't understand him and tunes him out. Seungmin is cooking and he feels warmth Hyunjin is back hugging him like usual pressing little soft kisses on his cheek Hyunjin and him never truly talk during the morning they share knowing looks and mostly just cuddle and watch dramas rom-coms etc it's just so them Felix comes into the kitchen Seungmin is slightly bent over the poor boy Felix thinks "Seungmin please you have to let go" Seungmin doesn't understand what they're talking about he tunes it out again giggling at hyunjins tickly kisses. Seungmin is painting he should be done by the next day Jisung is coming over as his manager to review the art today Minho is coming over to tell him how much it could go for as his accounting agent Hyunjin is holding his hand as he paints he kisses seungmins hair and giggles Seungmin giggles back it was always comforting when Hyunjin was with him whilst painting he felt as if he could do anything the older really inspired him he was so excited for this wedding once the painting sold they would have enough for it it would all be perfect he was happy to be hyunjins happy that they had a future ahead of them they had such a bond a great connection they might even adopt a kid later on in the future who knows he was excited to do it all with Hyunjin by his side Minho finally arrived Seungmin was doing it again he was pretending like he was holding hyunjins hand though holding nothing Minho cleared his throat "this could sell for 1millon max" Minho said awkwardly "cool" Seungmin sounded excited minho knew he felt bad he left. Seungmin has finally finished the painting he was proud hyunjins wide pretty smile made him beam Jisung was to be there soon he was so excited to present his painting with Hyunjin he felt Hyunjin grab his hand he smiled Seungmin was so happy with this painting Hyunjin was in love with it as well and that was all that mattered Jisung had finally came in he reviewed it like he was supposed to and then hurt seungmins weak fragile heart "we can't sell this Seungmin and you know why" Jisung said suddenly Hyunjin had disappeared the world was dark and gloomy and his painting was finally there in front of his eyes it was him and Hyunjin in front of there future house Seungmin almost smiled until he realized what this implied Jisung was at an loss of words after Seungmin broke down crying on the floor.


End file.
